


The New Frontier III: Pillow Talk

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The New Frontier (DCU) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Double Dating, Drive-In, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Prompt Fic, Romance, Silver Age, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a double date, the participants decide to go for casual instead of elegant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Frontier III: Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whipsy).



> Series Notes: Well, it’s no secret that I absolutely _love_ Darwyn Cooke’s _The New Frontier!_ As I read it I got all sorts of ideas, and will collect them under the umbrella title, _The New Frontier._ Stories could range from slash to _(gasp!)_ gen and het. :) I’d like to focus on many different characters within the framework of _The New Frontier_ universe, or use it as a jumping-off point. All stories can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)  
>  Genres: Challenge, Fluff, Romance, Slice-Of-Life  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 22, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 3, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1925  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Whipsy!](http://whipsy.livejournal.com) Hope you like this fluffy cat o’nine tail, er, tale! ;) Pairings: Steve/Diana and Bruce/Selina. Prompt: Double date. The menu in this story deliberately does not contain salad or any other healthy goodies, because concession stands in 1959 would not have carried such items. J  
> Also written for my [2011 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art 70th Anniversary Celebration Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/80698.html)!!! :)

  
_Hot dogs and apple pie_   
_Under the starry sky,_   
_Eat that French fry_   
_Don’t drive by!_

_Come to the drive-in!_   
_Come to the drive-in!_

_It’s the American Way,_   
_How we Yankees play,_   
_We know the score,_   
_It’s fun galore!_

_Come to the drive-in!_   
_Come to the drive-in!_

_Watch the stars come out,_   
_Up above and on the screen,_   
_Give a rousing shout_   
_For the Duke and Liz and Rock,_   
_For Marilyn, some like it hot!_

_Come to the drive-in!_   
_Come to the drive-in!_   


  


**The Rand Family**   
**Drive-In Jingle**   
**(Words & Lyrics**   
**By Danny Rand)**   
**1959 C.E.**

Steve drove his dark-blue Chevy into the empty space by the stand holding the bulky speaker. The drive-in was already filling up, a few children playing on the swings and young couples going back-and-forth to the concession stand. Teenagers had their own movies to attend. This was for more of the young college-age or newlywed crowd, people enjoying their snacks as dusk began to settle. 

“So this is a drive-in?” Diana asked with a smile.

“That’s right.” Steve shut the engine. “Bet it’s different from _The Kit Kat Club_ , eh, Bruce?”

Selina purred as she nestled up to Bruce. 

“Oh, definitely,” he answered.

Steve laughed. “Angel, this is going to be a very simple evening. Nothing fancy.”

Diana kissed his cheek. “Simple suits me just fine, my love.”

“Me, too,” said Selina, running her fingers through Bruce’s hair lazily.

“Time to get some snacks. Bruce and I can get them.”

“We’ll go, too, right, Diana?” asked Selina.

“Whatever you ladies like.”

The four of them got out of the car, Bruce tapping the hood. “Good to have this up,” he winked.

Steve grinned as Diana and Selina smirked. Diana took Steve’s hand and they headed for the concession stand, followed by Bruce and Selina, Bruce’s arm draped over Selina’s shoulders.

Inside the shack were customers pondering the menu board behind the counter, the kitchen open to view, several cooks busy working over grills and fryolators. Soda bubbled and fizzed in giant containers with spigots ready to be twisted to pour into cups.

Steve could hear the hot dogs and hamburgers sizzling on the grill as he smelled the French fries in the fryolator. “Sorry, nothing but he-man beef available, ladies.”

“Oh, I like…beef.” Selina’s green eyes sparkled.

Steve and Diana were dressed casually, Steve in jeans and light-blue cotton shirt, and Diana in dark-blue Capri pants and a yellow shirt, her lustrous dark hair pulled back with a yellow headband. Both wore sneakers.

What had surprised Steve and Diana was the casual clothing their friends wore. Bruce’s black slacks and turtleneck sweater were expensive but hardly formal. Selina wore deep-purple Capri pants and a matching sleeveless cotton blouse, a gauzy violet scarf wound around her neck. Her black hair was stylishly-short, a light tinge of eyeshadow accentuating her eyes. A silver bangled bracelet sparkled on her arm and her shoes had a slight heel. Bruce wore loafers that were in perfect condition. Selina had put a pair of cats-eye sunglasses, the rhinestones on the frames glittering in the setting sun, up on her head.

“Sure, the food isn’t the Waldorf, but Brucie will find out how the other half lives.” Selina patted her date’s arm.

Bruce smirked. “What, you think I never enjoyed a barbeque before?”

“You have?”

“Of course!” He scanned the menu. “Dick insists that we cook outside at least once a week in the summertime.”

Steve laughed. “Well, he grew up on fried dough and sausages. I guess pheasant-under-glass and baguettes just get a little too rich sometimes for a circus boy’s palate.”

The orders were given as the line moved and they reached the perky girl in the white paper cap behind the counter. Diana decided on a hamburger, French fries, and a Coke while Selina chose a hot dog with onion rings and 7-Up. Steve decided on a hamburger, French fries and extra pickles, going with a Coke for his drink. Bruce chose a hamburger, onion rings and ginger ale. The menu was limited but no one seemed to mind, especially the two children who were in line.

“We’ll get more at intermission.” Steve nuzzled Diana’s neck, pleased by her giggle.

Back in the car, everyone enjoyed the food while listening to Bobby Darin singing _Mack The Knife_ from the speaker. Steve had checked it out, saying, “You can’t trust these speakers to work. Better find out now.” As dusk began to fall, Steve explained to Diana that the coming attractions would start when it got a little darker.

“And then the movie?”

“And then the movie.”

Diana smiled in satisfaction as she ate a French fry after dipping it in ketchup. 

The coming attractions started, Diana paying rapt attention as Selina fed Bruce an onion ring, purring softly. She licked her fingers and dipped into the little red-checked paper bucket for another ring. Bruce obediently opened his mouth.

Stars twinkled in violet twilight, the sky deepening to indigo. The screen was a little difficult to see, but sharp Amazon eyes did not miss a thing.

Diana’s smile was pure sunlight as she bestowed it upon her boyfriend. He twined his fingers with hers, feeling extremely content.

Diana commented on the previews, the others amused. She asked, “Are all Hollywood actresses as beautiful as Amazons?”

“Some are, though I’d say your sisters would give them a run for their money,” said Bruce.

“They would take the whole pot o’ gold,” Steve quipped.

Diana smiled serenely.

Steve glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Selina concentrating on her hot dog, balancing it so that the mustard and relish would stay put. Bruce was watching her with his customary smirk, lounging as he finished his hamburger. 

It was still a wonder to Steve that this indolent millionaire was in reality the dread Batman.

_He certainly plays the part well._

As dusk turned to darkness, the show began. Steve put his arm around his Angel and the bouncy theme of _Pillow Talk_ sung by Doris Day bubbled through the speaker. The credits ended and the movie began.

Several minutes later, Diana asked, “Rock Hudson is one of the great romantic stars of Hollywood?” 

Laughter spilled over from the backseat. “He’s a romantic leading man, but his interest is more for the gents than the ladies,” Bruce said.

“Really?” Diana’s interest was clear in her voice.

“Really?” Steve was surprised but intrigued.

“Really.”

“Wow.”

“Keep that under your cap and tiara, guys.”

“Absolutely,” Steve said, and Diana nodded her assent.

“Though why men loving men should be such a cause for secrecy is beyond me,” she declared, and Selina drawled, “It’s because this society is fucked up, honey.”

“I suppose you are right.”

Selina curled up within the curve of Bruce’s arm. “I find him to be even more delicious with the revelation, though, don’t you, Diana?” Her green eyes sparkled. 

“Most assuredly, Selina.” Diana snuggled closer to Steve, who happily put his arm around her.

The witty, lighthearted comedy kept the foursome’s attention. Hands ruffled hair, stroked skin, and lips nuzzled, but they kept it low-key. Heavy petting was okay here in the drive-in, but no more than that. They were not teenagers, after all!

Steve enjoyed the movie. Smart, sexy career girl met smug, confident ladies’ man but resisted the allure, though the audience knew it would not be for long. 

Selina commented on the up-to-the-minute clothes of Doris Day’s character. “She looks very smart.”

Diana frowned. “She looks smart?”

“It means fashionable.”

“Ah.”

Steve thought about what Bruce had said about America’s No. 1 heartthrob being more of a man’s man than a ladies’ man. That intrigued him. He remembered his days with Hal, enjoying each other while hiding their indulgence. If they had been discovered, it would have been a one-way ticket out of the Air Force. He sympathized for the handsome man on the screen, who could lose everything if found out.

He tightened his arm around Diana.

& & & & & &

When intermission arrived, an ad for the concession stand came on with dancing hot dogs, French fries, drinks, and ice cream bars. Diana laughed in delight.

Bruce and Steve offered to get the snacks and the women agreed to stay in the car. As the two men walked leisurely toward the concession stand, Selina said, “Mmm, they look good together, don’t they?”

Diana’s eyes sparkled. “Truly.” She brushed back a lock of dark hair from her eyes. “How is Ted?”

“He’s fine.” Selina curled up her legs. “He’s in fine shape for a man retired from the boxing ring.”

“Boxing is called the ‘sweet science’, is it not?”

“That’s right. I suppose it’s nothing like the games you play on Paradise Island.”

“Yes, Bullets ‘N’ Bracelets are quite different from boxing, though we play games of simulated warfare as well.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you like to witness our next set of Games?”

Selina leaned forward. “I’d like that just fine.”

“It shall be done.”

Selina looked at her beautiful companion. “Are you having a good time?”

“Oh, yes.” Diana’s arm rested on the top of the seat. Her body was half-turned toward Selina. “I like this drive-in.”

“I like it, too. Keeps Bruce grounded.” She winked.

Diana laughed. “It is a good thing to keep the male ego in check.”

Selina snickered. “You speak the wisdom of Athena, Princess.”

& & & & & &

Bruce pulled out his wallet. “My treat.”

“Oh, Bruce, you don’t have to do that.”

“Consider it a thank you for this evening.” Bruce’s smile quirked. “Selina enjoys her elegance, but the simple things please her as well.”

Steve laughed at Bruce’s smirk. He picked up the snacks while Bruce paid.

“Diana seems to be having fun,” Bruce observed on their way back to the car.

“I know. I’m glad. She loves to find out more about American culture.”

“She’s an amazing woman.”

“I can say the same about Selina.”

Bruce smiled.

They arrived at the car, Diana’s eyes lighting up as she saw the Hersey bars. Steve laughingly handed her one.

“We’ve got Good ‘N’ Plenty and Jujubes and malted milk balls and lemon drops,” said Bruce. “What’s your pleasure, my dear?”

Selina laughed, the silvery sound beautiful in the confines of the car. “Good ‘N’ Plenty. Though I have plenty, and I’m not sure it’s all…good.” She winked.

Bruce smirked as he sat down, Selina snuggling up to him. He opened the box of milk balls.

Steve settled into the driver’s seat, shaking out a handful of Jujubes. Diana blissfully ate her chocolate bar, the fingers of her free hand entwining with her lover’s.

The movie resumed, and the lighthearted romp played out. As the final scene came on-screen, Diana frowned. She took a handful of Jujubes from the box on the dashboard.

“Why is it considered amusing to carry a woman in her nightclothes out onto the street?”

“I guess it’s just supposed to be a lighthearted thing.” Steve smiled. “Though if it was you and me, I think I’d be getting the ride.”

Diana laughed, slipping her fingers through his hair. “I do not mind a carry from you, dearest.” She kissed his cheek.

“Careful, Angel, you’re going to get me all excited.” Diana smiled and nibbled at his ear next. “You want to put on a show, love?” 

Diana glanced at the rearview mirror. “I do not think our friends would mind.”

Steve laughed as he saw the activity in the backseat reflected in the mirror. “C’mere, you.” He pulled Diana to him as she uttered a Selina-like purr, putting her arms around his neck.

The screen faded to black.

  


**THE END**  



End file.
